Bearing assemblies are widely used to provide engagement between a rotating component or assembly (i.e., a rotor) and a support structure. Bearing assemblies are typically designed to handle peak operating loads on the bearing assembly without damage or deformation to the bearings and the supporting raceway structure. However, in many applications, non-operating loads (for instance from shock) when the mechanism is not rotating can be much greater than peak operating loads. In such a case, the structure of the bearing assembly can be subject to an overload condition. This problem is particularly acute for projectile launch mechanisms where the launch loads can be orders of magnitude higher than the operating load. In an overload condition, an overload load applied onto the bearing assembly is transmitted through one of the bearing races, the rolling elements, and the other bearing race. This transmission of the overload through the bearing can result in deformation of components in the bearing assembly that can lead to bearing failure.